The invention relates to a method of lubricating at least one moving part of a machine, such part having at least one rubbing surface to be lubricated, the machine having a drive shaft to move the moving part, by means of a lubricant which a misting device breaks up into fine droplets and which is distributed in a gaseous medium, then supplied as a mist in timed fashion to at least one nozzle associated with a lubrication station near the moving part, more particularly for looms. The invention also relates to a device for the practice of the method.
CH-PS 620 253 discloses a method end device of this kind for use in a loom. The device has a compressor which is disposed in piping and which is adapted to compress the gaseous medium, a reservoir for storing the compressed medium, a water separator and a pressure monitor. Downstream thereof the piping splits up into two branches, each branch having a solenoid valve and one of the two branches having a mist generator. After the mist generator as considered in the flow direction the two branches recombine to form a common line to which nozzles associated with the lubrication stations are connected. The two solenoid valves are controlled by an electronic program controller which is synchronised with the loom by a speed-dependent sensor actuated by the loom main shaft. Consequently, in the known method the valves are so operated in dependence upon time by the electronic program controller that lubricant mist is supplied in timed fashion to the nozzles associated with the lubrication stations and pure air is supplied between the lubrication phases or periods, such air being blown on to the lubrication stations. It is possible in this connection for lubricant mist to be supplied to the lubrication stations, for example, during a single revolution of the main shaft and for no lubricant mist to be thus supplied during the next two or three main shaft revolutions. This means that the lubricant is supplied in excess during the single revolution to ensure that lubricant is still available at the lubrication stations during the subsequent two or three revolutions. Also, the lubricating system has the disadvantage of being very elaborate because of the solenoid valves and the electronic program controller.